


something more

by kel33



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, F/M, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kel33/pseuds/kel33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott was happy really he was, he led the team on missions he was respected and he had Jean, but it's not enough.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	something more

Scott was happy really he was, he led the team on missions he was respected and he had Jean, but sometimes he wanted something more, he did love Jean but he always felt something was missing like he needed something but didn't know what, until one late evening on his way to bed he heard something from Remy's bedroom, he'd left his door open again not the first time he'd brought a woman home and been to preoccupied to think about privacy, Scott was sick of giving him lectures on bringing srangers here, he huffed thinking he had better do the whole institute a favour and creep in to pull the door closed, but as he reached in he couldn't help his self,  glancing towards the bed he froze, it was'nt a woman or a stranger gambit Was alone, completely naked legs spread wide and head pushed back over the bed moaning loudly as he buried three fingers deep inside his self, Scott was mezmerised he couldn't look away the site before was beautiful and had him instantly hard as he watched, Gambit was vigorously pumping his fingers in and out as his hole, his back arched off the bed as his  moans were getting louder and louder until he came shooting his load all over his stomach and chest. Scott quietly backed out off the room head spinning he'd never thought of a man in a sexual way before and here he was more turned on then he had ever been in his life. 

Pulse still racing he went straight to his room climbing in bed beside Jean he kissed her hard hands roaming as he stripped off both there clothes, then moving her to lay on her front kissed and sucked down her back unable to keep the image of Remy out of his head as he made his way down to her arse spreading her cheeks before pulling her hips up bringing her on to her hands and knees then burying his tounge in her folds as she panted grinding back begging for more as he licked and fingered at both her holes then kneeling he positioned cock at her sopping wet hole and thrust in all the way causing them both to moan in pleasure. He kept a brutal pace as he dug his fingers into her hips pounding in and out, as she gasped "yess" and "more" between groans, all the time imagining it was Remy underneath him begging for more. Jean came first biting into the pillow as she clenched down on Scotts cock causing his orgasm to follow , filling her up, before climbing off her as they both collapsed on the bed. Later that night scott crept out of bed gently easing gambits door open he peeked inside gambit was asleep still spread out naked on his bed,  Scott decided that one day soon he was going to have to do something about the cajin.


End file.
